


Truly Me?

by SophieFilo16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Song, Song - Freeform, original - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFilo16/pseuds/SophieFilo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original song/poem.<br/>[Originally on FictionPress.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Me?

**A/N: Hello, amateur song-writer, FDCAY14 (aka: DCKidWing13 and SophieFilo16), here. I didn’t edit this song much after writing it during class, so it may be a little choppy. If anyone wants to do a cover of this song or add it to their website or anything, you are free to do so, so long as you give me credit and you provide a link for me to see it. Thank you.**

 

**~*~**

Who am I but who I am to you?  
Who am I without critics’ view?  
Who am I when I am on my own?  
Am I me…  
Or am I just alone?

  
Where do I stand on this Earth?  
Am I of value or any worth?  
Where’s my pace? What’s my reason?  
Must I feel this way  
throughout every season?

  
What does it mean to be Alive?  
What does it mean to feel free?  
Will I ever experience what belongs to me?  
Or will I always live an empty life?

  
What is my life? Why am I here?  
Why can’t I conquer all that I fear?  
Why is everything just out of grasp?  
Why do all things vanish when time’s elapsed?

  
I want to know.  
I wish to be.  
I need to feel.  
I must be me.

  
But why does everything have to be  
so painful in the end?  
Why can’t I know?  
Why can’t I be?  
Why can’t I…  
find peace?

  
I just need to know…  
What does it mean to be Alive?  
What does it mean to feel free?  
Will I ever experience what belongs to me?

  
I just want to know…  
(What does it mean…)  
I just wish to be…  
(…to be Alive?)  
I just need to fee…  
(What does it mean…)  
I must be me…  
(…to feel free?)  
I don’t understand…  
(Will I ever experience…)  
Pease, help me…  
(…what belongs to me?)  
Help me to know…  
(Or will I always live…)  
Know where to go…  
(Or will I always live…)  
To go to feel…  
(Will I always live…)  
Go to feel like…  
(…An Empty Life?)  
…Like _Me_.

  
I want to feel free.  
I want to be Alive.  
I want to be me.  
I want to know me.  
Just to know who I am,  
who I really, truly am.

  
Won’t you please let me be…  
the person I was born to be.  
Not the person you want in me.

  
JUST LET THE **REAL ME** …

  
… _live free_ …


End file.
